Quimera
by breakable bird
Summary: Me vuelves terrible. — Sasuke/Sakura.


**note. **naruto © masashi kishimoto.

* * *

**— quimera**  
by breakable bird

.

.

.

.

.

Tartamudeó.

¿Es que había otra opción? Sasuke deslizó una mano atrevida entre sus piernas y cuando la tocó Sakura saltó igual que aquella vez en que, jugando, Ino le había dado una palmada en el culo. Sip, exactamente de esa manera. Pero con más jadeos y gemidos y ella apoyando la frente en el hombro derecho de él y _rezando_. Ni siquiera se lo podía creer él y Sasuke se rió silenciosamente durante unos instantes, queriendo que lo mirara porque le gustaba la visión del sudado cabella rosa pastel contra sus mejillas, los ojos verdes entornados, la boca roja, hinchada, anhelante.

Era algo en la forma en que lo observaba, estaba seguro. Era una timidez atrevida, como cuando las niñas coquetean por primera vez. Se comportaba como una infantil y de habérselo pensado bien no le habría gustado nada, nada.

Pero la hizo enfadar.

Y ella gritó.

(«¡Qué sabrás tú de lo que es o no gustar, y de qué es o no una acosadora! ¡Me gustas, imbécil, pero hay tan pocas probabilidades de que me prestes atención que es deprimente! ¡Cuando te guste alguien y no sepas qué diablos hacer, ya hablaremos!»)

Oh, ella realmente gritó y si Sasuke recordaba sus palabras volvían en un eco áspero, trazándose a la fuerza en su memoria.

(«Y de verdad, de verdad, es terrible porque creo que te quiero, ¿sabes? Te quiero tanto que me duele pensarlo, me duele imaginármelo y me duele decírtelo porque vas a responder que no y entonces, entonces no sé qué diablos voy a hacer pero dejar de quererte no es una opción...»)

Y después lo besó. Aunque fue más un golpe con legua.

Y él no era estúpido. Además, su casa quedaba cerca. Subieron las escaleras a tropezones, pero Sasuke no dejó que se quitara la ropa en el camino porque a diferencia de las películas, no vivía solo —tenía un padre, una madre y un hermano para que se encontraran unas braguitas rosa pálido en las escaleras—. No pudo aguantar demasiado cuando ella comenzó a hacer ese ruido con la boca, como un quejido ahogado que se asfixiaba en el borde de su garganta, intentando desesperadamente salir de sus labios, así que se metieron en la primera habitación del pasillo y comenzaron a, dicho de una manera bastante vulgar, magrearse.

Haruno Sakura era terriblemente lista cuando Sasuke no la estaba mirando (sep, como a todas las mujeres, el amor bajaba su capacidad intelectual a menos de la mitad), lo hubiera corregido. Porque no era la palabra correcta, él le estaba tocando _allí_ y por el amor de Dios, era evidente que tenía intenciones sexuales poco reflexivas que pretendían llevarla al orgasmo. Así que la estaba como... mas-masturbando.

(Sí, _eso_ tartamudeó. En su propia mente.

¡Es que él estaba tan, tan bueno!)

—Sasuke-kun —estaba lloriqueando, estaba lloriqueando, joder, y él le levantó la punta de la camiseta y sus dedos fríos tocaron su vientre y Sakura se congeló porque nadie la había tocado nunca, allí, aparte de ella misma cuando se bañaba y probablemente su madre cuando era una niña. Empujaba con las caderas con fuerza y chocaba contra la puerta pero hey, no era como si se quejara de cualquier manera, porque apenas y podía respirar.

La estaba besando como si tuviera miel por toda la boca, comiéndosela a mordiscos disimulados y otros no tanto, dibujándole los labios con la lengua y mirándola con los ojos entornados. _Maleducado_, suspiró cuando él se movió para besarle el cuello —y era húmedo, Dios, era todo tan húmedo, ella y él y sus besos y su voz, su voz derritiéndose en esa tarde de asfixiante verano—, _maleducado, maleducado..._

—¿Q... Qué?

Él no había balbuceado, el calor era tanto que parecía que ni siquiera los ruidos podían atravesarlos bien.

—No se dan besos con los ojos abiertos —dijo ella, pero tampoco los cerró en ningún momento porque tenía miedo de que fuera una mentira, una de esas tantas ilusiones que tienes en noches ardientes y llenas de hormonas y manos resbaladizas, jugueteando con el elástico de tus bragas y pensando, _no lo necesito tanto pero creo que sino lo hago no voy a poder dormir_. Era normal, sabía que era normal, y aún así la avergonzaba y cuando la puerca de Ino comenzaba a hablar del punto G a la hora de comer. Se le subían los colores tan rápido que era doloroso. Incluso si ella... lo hacía.

_Todo_ el mundo lo hacía pero no todos eran tan afortunados para tener a alguien más haciéndotelo. Más aún si ese alguien era Uchiha Sasuke y casualmente, tu tenías un pequeño enamoramiento con él. Durante años.

Un montón de años.

Como... desde que le viste por primera vez jugando en el parque, a los cinco.

Oh, sí.

Sakura era un poco afortunada.

Sasuke empujó una rodilla entre las dos de ella y sus dedos bruscos se hundieron bajo su sujetador y la tocó, con tanto cuidado que no parecía el chico desesperado que se la bebía por la boca. La mímica desapareció repentinamente cuando se separó y durante unos instantes Sakura sufrió un ataque de pánico. ¿Se había arrepentido de lo que iban a hacer? Porque no era tan ingenua para no saberlo... y después de todo ya tenía diecisiete años, no era como si estuviera usando algún tipo de anillo de castidad ni nada... El alivio llegó bruscamente al comprobar que se había quitado la camiseta. Las conocidas mariposas en su estómago de repente retrocedieron y se volvieron gusanos avanzando lentamente, calientes y mojados y derritiéndose y cayendo hacia su vientre, en sus bragas vergonzosamente húmedas.

(Hacía calor, los dedos de Sasuke eran fríos.

Y las bragas de Sakura parecían recién sacadas de una lluvia torrencial).

—Sasuke-kun... —¿Por qué todo lo que podía repetir era su nombre? Parecía estúpida. Los pensamientos se evaporaron por arte de magia cuando él tiró de ella (sep, tal como lo escuchaste, tomó su muñeca y la lanzó hacia sus brazos) y entonces Sakura no podía detenerse, obligó a Sasuke a ponerse de rodillas y dejó besos rápidos, como el aleteo de un pajarito, sobre todo su pecho suave y delgado, su cabeza estaba nublada y no quería dejar de hacer aquello jamás, jamás, jamás...

Casi quiso reírse.

Ahí estaba la chica que se sonrojaba cuando él pasaba a su lado sin mirarla y soñaba con ambos tomados de la mano paseando por el parque y comiéndose un helado. Justo allí, escribiendo su nombre con la lengua en la clavícula, regodeándose en su respiración pesada y jadeante y en las maldiciones y en los _Sa-ku-ra_ que soltaba entre dientes porque estaba conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no saltarle encima.

Bueno, qué mal.

Ella no tenía tanto control.

Lo empujó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo al tiempo que Sakura se sentaba cómodamente sobre su cadera, recordando brevemente sus sueños de un hotel elegante, rosas sobre la cama y música suave. Le palpitaba una zona peligrosamente baja e intentó desabrochar torpemente su pantalón mientras se agachaba para besarlo hasta que le sangraran los labios (entonces definitivamente deberían parar, a quién diablos le gustan los besos con sangre de por medio... sin que fuera un vampiro, por supuesto). Él se rió cuando no lo consiguió.

—Eres torpe.

—Ja —Sakura bufó—. Lo haría mejor si me dejaras apartarme un poco...

—No te apresures... —empezó Sasuke.

Y entonces se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta, pasaron unos segundos, un largo suspiro y luego el quejido de la madera cuando se cerró.

Sakura ni siquiera estaba respirando.

—_Ohdiosmío_ —así que no tenía suficiente aire para hacer una frase completa—. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Quién es?

—Probablemente mi hermano —respondió Sasuke en voz baja, y la jaló hacia él para obligarla a callarse, porque veía venir su ataque de histeria a mil kilómetros—. Sh. Déjame escuchar.

Si tenía suerte y era Itachi, pasaría de largo a su habitación... Miró rápidamente alrededor para asegurarse de que no estaban en el dormitorio de su hermano y exhaló con alivio al notar los familiares colores tierra de las paredes... era de sus padres. _Bien_.

Aunque ahora que se había pasado un poco el frenesí se sentía algo enfermizo... es decir, _estaba_ con una chica en la misma cama en la que su madre y su padre lo habían hecho —y a Itachi. Como todo hijo sano y normal evitaba pensar en eso, pero ahora hacía exactamente lo mismo y creyó que iba a ponerse enfermo.

Hasta que escuchó los pasos detenerse fuera de la puerta. Se le heló la sangre en las venas y levantó a Sakura de un empujón tapándole la boca, recogió su camiseta y los metió a los dos en el armario en un parpadeo.

—Supongo que no es tu hermano —susurró Sakura. Tenía la nariz hundida en una mierda de abrigo con olor a naftalina y ya empezaba a marearse. Además algo de pelusa se le metía en el ojo y parpadeaba rapidito, como si tuviera un tic, mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

O a su cuello, porque la verdad no habían tenido mucho tiempo para acomodarse.

—Debe ser mi papá —murmuró Sasuke abriendo imperceptiblemente la puerta para espiar cuando se fuera. Quería quitarse los pantalones o ir al baño, o ambas cosas, o que su padre se fuera para ponerse cómodo con Sakura ahí dentro porque empezaba a resultar doloroso, ya sabes de lo que hablo.

—Joder. No me lo puedo creer —Sakura comenzó a parlotear y respiró lentamente, sin fijarse en que su pecho golpeaba insistentemente el brazo de Sasuke—. La primera vez que hago algo más que darme un beso con alguien y llega su padre. Impagable.

—Deja de quejarte —espetó Sasuke, y luego su tono se volvió petulante—. ¿Así que soy el primero?

—_Ibas_. _Ibas_ a ser el primero —corrigió ella amablemente. Estaba teniendo un antojo horrible y decidió que lo mejor era cortar lo sano. Básicamente esa fue su razón cuando se inclinó y le mordió el hombro. A Sasuke se le escapó un cruce extraño entre quejido, gemido y suspiro con los ojos muy abiertos y la mano apretando furiosamente la puerta del armario para que no se quedaran encerrados dentro.

—Para —siseó estranguladamente._ ¿O quieres que lo hagamos con mi padre del otro lado del armario? _Estúpida chica temeraria.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sakura con rapidez—. Fue, uh, un impulso.

_Un impulso_, pensó Sasuke, _un jodido impulso_ y entonces eso fue todo porque su padre comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Él no era una chica y tampoco era su madre (la idea era repugnante... y loca), así que apartó la cara y se encontró repentinamente respirando el aliento de Sakura. Bastante literalmente. Aguantó la respiración pero todavía estaba algo acelerado y la sangre le latió dolorosamente en las sienes; dio una profunda bocanada y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esto es ridículo.

—Hombre, no me lo digas —replicó Sakura, y empezó a menearse. Sasuke perdió todo color de piel en un chasquido y la agarró torpemente del brazo para detenerla.

—¡Quédate quieta! —masculló.

—¡No seas bestia! —habló demasiado alto y Sasuke apretó un poco más—. ¡Ay! ¡Animal!

—Los humanos también son, técnicamente, animales —dijo, y la soltó—. Quédate. Quieta.

—Pero estoy incómoda —protestó la chica. Sasuke se preguntó si tenía algo en el ojo, estaba parpadeando demasiado rápido... como en uno de esos tics—. Y estás aplastándome una pierna.

—Lo que sea. Sólo deja de frotarte contra mí. Y de hablar tan alto. Si mi padre nos encuentra... —ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

No era tanto como el castigo.

Era más como... _la humillación_. Podía imaginarse la inocente sorpresa de su madre, el silencio perplejo de su padre y la burla callada de Itachi. Nunca le permitiría olvidarlo. Oh, los buenos tiempos, aquellos en los que lo llamaba aniki y todo marchaba asquerosamente bien... ahora ni siquiera le permitía entrar a su cuarto. No que el quisiera, de todos modos.

Sakura lo contempló boquiabierta (o tal vez movió la cabeza para apartarse el maldito abrigo de la cara y estaba intentando coger un poco de aire. Tal vez. Tal vez no).

—Primero, no me estoy _frotando_ contra ti. ¡Y tampoco estoy hablando alto...!

—Sí estás.

—¿Cuándo? —exigió.

—Ahora —puntualizó, y dio otro vistazo por la rendija. Su padre caminaba perezosamente hasta el baño con los pantalones desabrochados, la camisa y los zapatos olvidados en el suelo. Sasuke calculó la distancia hasta la puerta. Si su padre se entretenía el tiempo suficiente, tal vez podrían...

Sakura lo pinchó en las costillas.

—Cómo diablos se _supone _que voy a hablar cuando me dices que me estoy «frotando» contra ti.

Ni siquiera tenía el tono adecuado.

Sí que debía estar enfadada.

—En voz baja —repuso—. Calladita.

—¡Pero qué cretino eres! —chilló finalmente Sakura, incapaz de contener su mal genio durante más tiempo. Sintiendo que una energía fría conocida como «miedo» lo recorría de arriba abajo, Sasuke se echó sobre ella y le tapó la boca con la mano.

Estuvo a punto de apartarla cuando sintió que ella lo lamía, pero resultó que fue... bueno, más bien agradable. La observó con inusitado interés y Sakura, ultrajada (¿primero decía que se «frotaba» contra él y ahora siquiera se atrevía a _pensar_ en ESO cuando estaban encerrados en un puto armario con su jodido padre en el baño? ¡Y a medio vestir!), lo mordió con fuerza.

—¡Ay! —se quejó Sasuke.

—Pareces una niñita —se mofó Sakura con retintín—. A ver, ¿qué es un poco de dolor para el pequeño Uchiha?

Sasuke la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Cómo que «pequeño Uchiha»?

—Tienes un hermano, ¿no? Uno mayor —dijo Sakura sin darle demasiada importancia—. La cerda me lo dijo.

Preguntándose quién rayos era la cerda, Sasuke decidió concentrarse en el tema, sintiendo una repentina inquietud en el estómago.

(O tal vez fuera una tenia. Tal vez. Tal vez no.

El caso es que Itachi tenía la mala costumbre de ganarle en todo y Sakura era... bastante... especial.

Así que no.

En aquella ocasión, no. No podía perder).

—Va en la Universidad —continuó Sakura inconsciente de que Sasuke se ponía más y más tenso—. La cerda dijo que tenía admiradoras incluso más sicóticas que las tuyas, Sasuke-kun.

—Hn.

Ella apretó los labios para no sonreír, reconociendo su repentina inexpresividad.

—Por supuesto, tenía menos —añadió casualmente—. Y dijo que daba un poco de miedo porque siempre estaba sonriendo... no sé, a mi me da que fingía, ¿no?

Fingió una expresión contrita.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, criticando a tu hermano...

—No pasa nada —replicó de buen humor—. Itachi no...

Entonces alguien se puso a cantar.

El padre de Sasuke se puso a cantar.

Estaba en la ducha, con la puerta bien abierta y la cortina corrida.

Cantando.

Sakura pensó. Pensó muchas cosas. Pensó en lo afortunada que era al, por fin, haber conseguido a Sasuke-kun. En lo divina que se sentía allí tan apretujada contra el amor de su vida. En lo bonita que se había vestido ese día. En lo encantador que era él.

En lo espeluznante que era que su padre —¡su padre desnudo!— cantara en la ducha. Porque, _vamos_. Sasuke se puso frente a la puerta, impidiéndole seguir con cara de imbécil escrutando por la rendija.

—Mejor no mires —ordenó, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no reír.

Desafortunadamente, Sakura no estaba tonta lo suficiente como para no notarlo.

—¡Qué! —jadeó—. Te ríes —siseó.

—No...

—¡Te estás riendo! —acusó—. ¡Pero qué cara! _¡Cómo puedes reírte!_

—Lo siento —escupió las dos palabras malditas, demasiado ocupado con que su padre estaba cantando algo de Kitade Nana (¿desde cuándo él sabía de rock japonés?) y Sakura se estaba moviendo de nuevo y podía sentir sus pechos a través de su camiseta y de verdad, de verdad que sería agradable poder quitarse ese pantalón pronto—. No puedo evitarlo, sabes.

—¡Mi trasero!

—¿Qué hay con él?

Sakura bizqueó.

—¡Claro que puedes evitarlo! —susurró. Estaba hablando con los dientes tan apretados que temió que le hubiera dado urticaria.

Respiró hondo, resoplando como un toro y Sasuke consideró seriamente, _seriamente_ mandar al diablo a su padre.

Y se dijo.

Bueno, ¿por qué no?

Aprovechar el espacio y eso.

—Te hablo en serio, Sasuke-kun, en una situación así no deberías...

—Cállate.

Y la besó.

La besó como si tuviera helado de chocolate en la garganta y él se estuviera muriendo de calor. Sus caderas se movieron antes de que su cerebro registrara la acción y a Sakura se le escapó un gemido ahogado que fue a morir a su garganta. Apretó su cintura pequeña entre sus dedos curvados, sintiendo los huesos deliciosamente frágiles y sus manos rápidas subiendo por su espalda. En una ocasión ella se, eh, «entusiasmó» demasiado y estuvieron a punto de irse de culo hacia el suelo de la habitación de sus padres, pero alcanzó a afirmarse justo a tiempo.

—Sakura.

—¿Mm? —rápidamente, como un gatito, su lengua rosada apareció y lamió una línea larga y húmeda por su cuello.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua y le tomó unos cinco segundos reunir fuerzas suficientes como para hablar.

—Ten más... cuidado.

—¿Qué? —ella se apartó, confusa. ¡Estaba todo romántico (vale... en un armario) y de repente le pedía que tuviera cuidado!

¡Qué diablos!

—¿Qué crees que pensará mi padre cuando escuche ruidos extraños del armario? —razonó Sasuke lógicamente. Sakura se mordió el labio, incómoda, ignorando el hecho de que Sasuke quería abrirle las piernas y, dicho de una manera bastante vulgar, follársela allí mismo.

Ah. La vida y sus pruebas.

—¿No cree en los fantasmas? —sugirió tímidamente, y luego imitó una voz fangosa y nasal—. _Uchiiiiha-samaaa... Soy tu taaatarabueeeeelo... y vengo a regañarte por tener estos abrigos que huelen péeeeesimo..._

Sasuke tuvo que contener una carcajada, pero hizo un ruido raro, chillón, como cuando aprietas esos juguetitos de goma desesperantes que le pasas a tu perro para que se entretengan y luego terminas pensando, _haré lo que sea, Dios, sólo páralo. YA._

—Mi padre se llama Fugaku —dijo Sasuke.

—Qué elegante. Mi padre se llama Akira.

—Es un nombre elegante también —se compadeció Sasuke, aunque no le parecía nada del otro mundo.

—No —negó Sakura seriamente, sus ojos graves—. Mi madre le dice Aki-chan...

Sasuke empezó a temblar.

—No me hagas reír o esto va a moverse —pidió con voz trémula, y acomodó sus brazos alrededor del armario.

—Quítate de allí.

—No.

—¿Por qué? ¡Sasuke-kun, eres tan obstinado!

—Porque no. Y no me llames Sasuke-kun cuando esté mi hermano.

Honesta curiosidad apareció en su rostro infantil.

—¿Por qué no?

—Haces muchas preguntas. Cállate.

Ofendida, Sakura frunció profundamente el ceño.

—Bueno, pues jódete —concluyó—. A ver dónde te lleva esa grosería conmigo, animal, porque déjame decirte que a mí no me va toda esa historia de «yo-soy-el-jefe-y-tú-me-obedeces». Nop. Nada de nada.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hablas demasiado —¿no le había dicho ya lo mismo hacía un rato? Sakura no podía recordar con claridad.

—Espero que repitas lo mismo cuando no te deje quitarme las bragas —se burló, y perezosamente se dejó caer al suelo, con las piernas juntas apretadamente en su pecho.

Sasuke tenía una muy buena perspectiva de... de su caja torácica. Cerró los ojos, pero aún sentía su aliento cálido justo _allí_.

_Por qué yo._

Esa chica iba a convertirlo en un monstruo.

* * *

—Sasuke-kun, estoy aburrida. ¿No podemos simplemente largarnos de aquí? ¡Fugaku-san lleva mínimo media hora allí dentro!

—No.

Su respuesta fue tan terminante que las cejas de Sakura se arquearon en protesta.

—¡Pero...!

—_No_.

Ya era bastante humillante que su padre pareciera conocer todas las canciones de Kitade Nana (y no que a él le gustara, ¿vale? Pero Suigetsu decía que era una tipa muy «ardiente» y toda esa mierda). De ninguna manera iba a dejar que ella saliera, se arriesgara a que su padre la viera a medio vestir y evidentemente, con el aspecto de una chica que ha pasado un rato _verdaderamente bueno_.

O que ella lo viera a él.

Sin ropa.

En la ducha.

Con agua encima.

No, pensó. Al único Uchiha que Haruno Sakura vería con algo menos que camiseta y pantalones sería él. Y nadie más.

—Se me acalambraron las piernas.

—Entonces párate —sonó casi a súplica.

Se preguntó si Sakura estaba resfriada o algo. Porque de verdad, ¿no había estado respirando por la boca? ¿O era su imaginación enfermiza por el hecho de que una chica tenía sus labios demasiado cerca de una zona bastante personal?

—Vale.

_Graciasgraciasgracias_.

—Ayúdame —exigió.

Ni siquiera se paró a pensar en que debía protestar o burlarse. Bajó un brazo y ella lo tomó con una agilidad notoria, poniéndose derecha en un parpadeo. Sakura no era una belleza y su hermosura radicaba más bien en su cara y su aire infantil, el pelo rosa como una nube de algodón de azúcar deslizándose por su espalda. Y sin embargo...

Sin embargo, había algo en sus movimientos que le indicaban una sensualidad secreta esperando a ser explotada.

No tenía ningún problema con eso.

De verdad.

Alguien debía sacrificarse.

Y ya qué, pues nada... le daba igual ser él.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun —le sonrió contra su voluntad.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bonita? El sentimiento de felicidad rayaba en lo doloroso.

Su padre alcanzó una nota especialmente alta y el momento romántico se cortó.

Sakura parpadeó.

—No creo que alguna vez me recupere de esto —confesó.

—Yo tampoco. No sabía que mi padre cantaba.

—Mi padre dice que todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero interiormente pensó «típico que un consejo de parte de un hombre al que llaman Aki-chan resulte así».

—No insultes a mi padre.

—Yo no...

—Por favor. Lo vi en tu cara.

Sasuke abrió la boca para intentar defenderse aunque fuera caso perdido, pero unos repentinos pasos y un tarareo a media voz lo frenaron. Se congeló y Sakura también, a medio movimiento, con una pierna al aire. De verdad ese armario era demasiado pequeño para todos esos abrigos pisoteados y apolillados (Sasuke-kun probablemente diría algo como «los Uchiha no tenemos abrigos apolillados» con esa cara de palo-en-el-culo, pero Sakura sabía la verdad), y encima Sasuke que tenía una estatura nada despreciable.

Y un pecho precioso.

Sin-camiseta.

Muy blanco, sep.

Pero ella no le prestaba atención.

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Como, eh... por ejeeemplo... Comprobar si podía drogarse con naftalina.

—Dios —masculló Sasuke. Estaba tan tenso que todo el cuerpo le dolía.

Y ahora eso no era nada agradable.

La única pierna de Sakura que la sostenía comenzó a temblar y pensó _no. No, por favor, Dios, no. Nonononono._ Era típico, casi... esperado, un tópico, un cliché y sin embargo cuando trastabilló y cayó encima de Sasuke, ambos saliendo disparados del closet al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación de Fugaku-san se abría, Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

_¿Hay alguien allí arriba que no quiera que tenga una primera experiencia íntima normal o algo?_

* * *

Lo que Sakura pensó.

Bueno.

Esta es la parte en que la entrevistada carraspea incómodamente, sonríe y balbucea una excusa. Pero estamos hablando con la verdad. La cruda, vulgar verdad. Y...

En ese momento sólo atinó a preguntarse si un revolcón con la obsesión de su vida valía la pena de ver al padre de Sasuke saliendo sin ropa del baño.

Así.

Sep.

Como Dios le había traído al mundo, y al tiempo un chico alarmantemente parecido a Sasuke, sólo que con líneas de expresión más marcadas, entraba diciendo _padre, ¿sabes dónde...?_ Cada hombre en aquella habitación tenía pelo oscuro, piel blanca como la leche y una idéntica expresión de perplejidad.

—Sakura —murmuró Sasuke—, por favor dime que la naftalina sí que nos drogó y estoy teniendo una alucinación.

_He visto al padre de mi novio sin ropa_.

Sakura dejó escapar un ruido mortificado.

—¿Sasuke? —inquirió Fugaku, frunciendo lentamente el ceño.

—Padre, será mejor que te cubras —intervino Itachi. Tenía cara de completa placidez y una suave sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que comprobaba con interés a su hermano a medio vestir, y a la chica de pelo rosa con la ropa desarreglada.

_Espero que nadie sepa de esto._

_Nunca._

_Jamás._

_Creo que mis ojos están sucios._

_Si la cerda se entera..._

_¡Cómo voy a mirar a mi futuro marido a la cara ahora!_

—Eso fue un poco decepcionante —comentó en tono quedo—, me refiero a que se la vi a tu padre antes que a ti y...

—Cállate.

Haciendo alarde de una gracilidad fascinante, Sasuke rodó sobre sí para terminar casi sentado sobre Sakura.

Qué lástima que esa no era exactamente la situación que había imaginado en primera instancia.

—Sólo... cállate —repitió.

Ella parpadeó lentamente.

—Creo que estoy en shock.

Sasuke respiró hondo.

Fugaku, más ceñudo que antes, lo escudriñó intensamente.

—¿Sasuke?

—Sí, padre, es él —respondió Itachi, recogiendo una toalla del suelo y pasándosela discretamente—. La señorita está un poco indispuesta ahora mismo, y deberías estar en mejores condiciones cuando conozcas a la novia de tu hijo pequeño, ¿no?

A su pesar, Sakura quiso sonreír.

(No lo hizo.

Porque... bueno.

Vamos.)

_Novia. Me muero por restregárselo a esa calabaza de Karin._

—Espera —empujó a Sasuke repentinamente—. Soy tu novia, ¿no?

—Si ahora digo que no probablemente me obligarán a casarme contigo.

_Probablemente_ lo obligaran a casarse con ella de todas formas.

—Ah. Bien. Muy bien —parpadeó—. Puedes, eh...

—Qué.

—¿Quitarte?

—¿Sasuke?

—Sí, padre...

—Es que me estás aplastando y...

—¿Es _Sasuke_?

Sonó como si estuviera preguntando «¿es esa una cucaracha de trescientos metros con alas rosadas y manchas de zebra en mi sala de estar bailando tango?»

Al menos, eso pensó Sakura.

—Y quiero. Como que, irme a casa.

—¿Tan rápido, señorita?

—Sí, eh... —le lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo—. I-Itachi-kun.

Él sonrió.

—No conozco tu nombre.

—Haruno Sakura —apoyó la cabeza en el suelo y lo miró fijamente durante un largo... largo... rato, hasta que Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.

_Yo la vi primero._

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Fugaku, levantando los brazos.

La toalla cayó.

Pausadamente, Sakura cerró los ojos. Después se echó a llorar.

—Ya no volveré a ser la misma... nunca jamás...

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
